


That's Professor Wallace to You

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy doesn't really understand a lot of simple life lessons most people learn when they're kids. Who better to teach him lessons in life than Wally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jokes

"Knock! Knock!"

"…"

"You're supposed to ask, who's there."

"Sorry."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Nobody."

"…"

"You're supposed to say, 'Nobody who?'"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's a 'knock knock' joke, that's just how they work."

"This is stupid."

"No it's not."

"Why do I have to ask who nobody is if there's nobody at the door."

"That's not the point, it's a 'knock knock' joke, it's supposed to make you laugh."

"Well it's not working."

"That's because you're thinking about it too hard, let's just try again."

"Whatever"

"Knock! Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?"

"…"

"You're an idiot. And that joke was stupid"

"You just don't know funny."


	2. Expressions

"Ah well C'est la vie."

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"That's because I don't."

"But you just did."

"That's different."

"How?"

"'C'est la vie' is just an expression."

"…?"

"An expression, y'know like 'finders keepers losers weepers',"

"…"

"Or um 'move your feet lose your seat', it's just something people say."

"So…expressions are words?"

"Um no. expressions are like groups of words that mean something, sometimes they rhyme and sometimes they don't."

"So, expressions are like poetry?"

"Yes, exactly like poetry, only not actually poetry."

"…?"

"Don't feel bad that confused me too. Wanna go get some ice-cream?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously Wally is not a very good teacher, but eh C'est la vie. I'm not sure what got him so disappointed in the first place, I imagine that maybe he's just lost some video game, or there's no more apple pie. Though I am interested in what you think might have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> LoL I got this idea after my little sister told me this joke and I threw my shoe at her because I thought he was just so damn stupid. And then I thought, 'hey it sounds like the charmingly idiotic kind of joke Wally would tell, in between his cheesy pick up lines' and then I wrote this.


End file.
